Currently, traditional enterprise networks and related communication infrastructures may include various network nodes that contribute to an overall network function and/or business process. The network nodes may include both physical and virtual machines. Enterprise networks may include virtual machines in which case physical hosts are required to provide an allocation of resources. The physical hosts are vulnerable to disruptions in service due to hardware failures. Virtual hosts are especially vulnerable due to their dynamic utilization by multipliable input/output (TO) elements. As with physical hosts, hardware devices that provide physical storage that is then converted into virtual storage is also vulnerable to attacks and security flaws.
The result of virtualization of storage as well as utilizing a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) data storage technology is to minimize the effect of a hardware failure. Knowing a virtual machine's usage dependency and/or reliance on an available virtual storage would reduce the effect of a hardware failure on the user or a system associated with the virtual machine.